


A Prince Feline Friend

by Fantasywriter



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat, Cute, F/M, FFXV, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Magic, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a cat, Noctis Lucis Caelum is missing, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum had been missing for two days. The city of Insomnia is looking for him. Everywhere you went you saw on the news the prince was missing. You never thought nothing more of it.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum / Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum /Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis Lucis Caelum was missing. You read on a sign outside by your apartment building on a street light. Signs are everywhere. There was a reward, but wouldn’t be revealed til given proof. The King did this for no frauds would take advantage of the royal family. 

You stare at the sign and wondered what could had happened to him. Before, you never paid much attention. Didn’t matter anyways, you were just a low class person trying to survive after graduating high school. 

Saving up money for you could go to a community college. Trying to make something out of yourself even though you had no idea for sure what you even wanted to be. You were more into arts, singing and photography. You took martial arts classes when you could after your work at the coffee shop. 

The day had been hectic, you just made it home from work. As the signing caught your attention. It’s not like you had heard the news all day at the shop about the Prince. You tilted your head at the picture of his face. Of course, you thought he was charming he was a Prince, yet something about him tells you he’s different. In a good way. You hear a meow. Yes a meow. You look down and see a beautiful black cat by your feet. 

The cat rubbed his head against your leg and meow once again. It’s like he was trying to tell you something. 

“Hey there little one.” You kneel down to pet the cat. The cat nudge his head up to your hand purring. 

“Aren’t you cute.” You giggled. 

“Hmm, I don’t think they’d mind if I kept you at my apartment, that’s if you don’t have a home.” You sweet talk to the cat, as it paw at your hand playfully. He meow to answer you.

“I take that as a yes. I’ll take you up to my apartment and I’ll run back out to get you some cat things.” You carefully pick up the cat. The cat stared up at you in awe as if he could understand you. 

~*~*~

After making it back from the store nearby with some cat items and fixing up the litter box. The cat was sleeping on your bed. 

“Hey I got you some food.” You gently rub behind his ears. He purred loudly.

The cat bounce up meowing and jump off the bed running toward his food bowl.

“Wow you were starved little guy.” You stand there watching the cat inhale the food. He meows wanting more so you give in to his cute look and feed him more. 

“I think I’ll call you Night.” You gave him a water bowl afterwards. The cat meow as if he understood every word you said, that’s because he could.

———

Couple days had passed. You and Night had become good friends. When you would come home, he was waiting for you on the couch. He slept a lot and liked to play with the fish toy you had bought him. He really is a sweet pet.

That night as you were sitting on the couch curled up with Night laying in your lap the news came on discussing the whereabouts of the Prince.

Night looked up at you and began meowing as if he was trying to tell you something. 

“What is it boy?” You asked curiously. Night jumped down from your lap and pawed at the television, when they showed a picture of Noctis. 

“You like him? He’s been missing for awhile...wonder what happened to him...” Your voice lingered, next thing you knew Night was back in your lap pawing at your face carefully with no claws extended. 

“What’s gotten in to you?” You giggled. 

Later that night you crawl into your bed with Night curled up by your side. 

“You know what, I’ve been pretty lonely and you came along so thanks. I love you Night.” You snuggled to him, as he purred the loudest you had ever heard. He nuzzled his moist nose to your cheek and meow. You smiled as you suddenly faded asleep with him.

~*~*~

That morning was different, you woke up slowly opening your eyes to see nothing more then Prince Noctis laying beside you. Where was Night? What was going on? You began to panic and felt dizzy. You laid there in shock staring at the Prince. He was sleeping peacefully smiling in his sleep. His eyelashes fluttered as he was sleeping.  
_Oh my gods.... _You wanted to squeal or anything. You couldn’t though. You felt your face flushed with heat, you had never laid in a bed with the opposite of sex especially not royalty. Your heart races. Your mind spins.__

____

__

He slowly groans. 

__

_He’s beautiful. ___

__

You finally gain control over your limbs after feeling like a substance of jello. You gently poked his arm. 

“Ummmm...” You squeak.  
Noctis opened his eyes, looking at you, not realizing he was back into human form yet.

“Hey.” He blurted with his eyes growing wide. He just spoke. He was back to normal.

“It’s about time....” He muttered staring into your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

You stare into his sapphire eyes speechless. It’s Prince Noctis in your bed how could this be?

“H-hi...” You finally said faintly. 

“Try not to freak out...I can explain.” Noctis said lazily.

“Then please do it, because I’m having a hard time wrapping my brain around this.” You slowly sit up in your bed. 

“Alright so couple of days ago at the Citadel I had an argument with my dad, because the committee is wanting me to get married soon. It’s good they are letting me choose, but it made me realize I’m getting closer being King and my dad isn’t well.” Noctis sighed sitting up beside you. 

“So I left and ran into a man. He over heard me, I told him didn’t want to be a prince anymore and well he somehow twisted his offering and changed me into a cat. Then I ran away that’s all I remember. Then I found you after I was starved for awhile....” Noctis looked at you as he ran his hand through his bangs. 

Yet you felt horrible for the prince. 

“That would suck just to have to marry anyone...why don’t they give you time to choose your princess?” You asked shyly. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m lucky they are willing to let me choose someone.” He shrugged and sighed grumpily.

“I know I have to go back soon...just the past couple days has been great even if I was a cat.” He smiled. His sapphire eyes pierced through you. Which made your heart flop around.

“Really I-I mean seriously you hanging here hidden away in my small apartment?” You let out a chuckle.

Noctis nodded.

“S’yeah it’s been great even though I couldn’t talk to you, I still got to know you some.” Noctis answered.

“I’m glad then I made that happen, but I don’t think I can hide you here forever...” You glanced up at him. 

Noctis pouted. 

“I know that, but what about a little more time til I feel completely ready. I just needed a break, but I’ve done a lot of thinking. Mostly when you were gone.” Noctis shuffled around in the bed.

You didn’t know how to respond, you couldn’t say no to him. Even if he was a prince, he had become your friend. You wondered how the spell broke and remembered the last words you said to him. A blush spread across your cheeks. 

“F-Fine...” You muttered.

Noctis smiled. “Good does that mean I don’t get no more head rubs?” Noctis teased. 

Your eyes widen.

“W-what?! Ummm...” You nervously sprint out of bed. This was going to be a little awkward. 

Noctis laughed. “I was playing.” He shrugged. 

“Look Noctis this is a lot to process for my brain.” You rubbed your temples. 

“Let me fix us breakfast.” You began to turn to your heels.

“Alright and please just call me Noct.” He crawled out of the bed stretching. 

“Okay Noct.” You nodded and watched the prince.  
This felt like a dream. You quickly walked toward the kitchen with your heart racing.  
You took a deep breath while placing your hands on the counter top. You collected yourself and grabbed the ingredients and began cooking while you heard Noctis in the bathroom. He was showering. 

You couldn’t blame him after being a cat for several days. Your mind raced as you cooked. Thinking over the pass couple days, you blushed now realizing how much bonding you two did. More, remembering Noctis would give you your privacy when you got ready, but he liked to watch you brush your hair and put your make up on. The way he titled his cat head. 

You placed the pancakes and sausages in each plate walking over sitting them on the table. You poured you two each a glass of orange juice. 

You turned to see Noctis standing at the kitchen opening that connected to the living room. He had his hair more style then when he woke up.

“Hope you didn’t mind I use some your hair products..since I don’t have mine...” he rubbed the back of his neck shyly and gave you the sweetest smile. 

“Nahh it’s fine.” You smiled.

“Sorry you don’t have you a clean pair of clothes if you wanted...I could wash them...and you’re slim enough you could fit into a pair of my sweat pants for time being...” You offered shyly. 

“Mmm sure, but I don’t really feel like going shirtless....” Noctis glanced away. 

You blushed and wondered why the prince didn’t feel so comfortable.

“I have a black shirt that’s big on me it could work if you don’t mind wearing my clothes?” You look at him waiting for his answer.

“Alright thanks...I mean it (insert name)”

“Not a problem.” You walked into your room found the clean clothes and placed them in the bathroom. 

“The clothes are in the bathroom just place your clothes on the washer ...you know where...” You mumbled as you went back into the kitchen sitting at the table waiting for him. 

Noctis made his way towards the table and sat down across from you. You look up to see the clothes fit pretty good.

“Not bad..the clothes. I hope you like this for breakfast.” You began to slowly cut up your pancake after pouring syrup on it.

Noctis embarrassingly picked up his fork and took a bite of the sausage link.

“It’s good, I liked when Ignis fixed this for me...” Noctis said after swallowing a mouthful.

“Oh who’s that?” You tilted your head.

“That’s my advisor...he’s like a mom...” Noctis snorted at his own comment. 

You giggled.

“Well that’s something. I take it he cooks well?” You asked as you took a sip of the juice.

Noctis nodded. “S’yeah the best no offense to yours. It’s really good though.” Noctis said bashfully.

“None taken and thanks. That’s cool.” You said continued eating. 

“Hopefully one day you can try his food...” Noctis blurted and shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth. 

Your eyes widen, the thought of even stepping into the citadel was like a dream.

“That would be awesome.” You smiled at him. You two continued to talk as you slowly get to know a little more about Noctis since he knew a lot about you over the pass couple days. You feel this bond again between you two. You learn Noctis is just as down to earth. He doesn’t brag about his title or anything. He makes you feel equal. You two finish eating. Noctis pat his stomach cutely.

“I’m stuffed, thanks once again for taking care of me, Ignis might have some competition.” Noctis teased with a smirk across his full lips.

You feel the heat move up to your cheeks and laugh. 

“I doubt it, but you’re welcome.” You stood grabbing the plates. 

“You got work today?” Noctis asked stretching his arms up above his head.

“Nope off for the day, so what would you like to do? I know there isn’t much here, but I have movies and video games.” You suggested.

Noctis grinned standing up. 

“Both sounds good to me.”

You and Noctis sit for hours playing video games. You notice he is a really good friend after all even though he likes to tease kicking your ass at the games. 

After turning the console off. Noctis looks over at you placing the controller down on the coffee table.

“So I guess tomorrow I better go back...it’s gonna be awful, because it’s gonna make a huge scene.” Noctis groaned.

“I’m sorry wish I could do something to help...” You said in a low voice.

“Come with me?” Noctis turned completely facing you now. He moved his hand as if he was going to reach out and grab yours. You become nervous.

“Noct...I don’t know how that will look...plus that’s insane.” You stared up at him biting your lower lip. Your heart twisted in knots thinking about him leaving. You had became attach to him.

“Who cares? I’ll just tell my dad the truth that you helped me. Of course, probably can’t tell the press that, but you’re my friend...” Noctis stared at you.

“So you’re serious?” You raised a brow.

Noctis nodded.

“As can be, who knows with your skills with the camera maybe you can be my personal photographer...” Noctis offered.

“Have you been planning this?” You can’t help, but fidget you’re leg. 

“Maybe I have...plus I’ve seen your photos they are really good and the one you took of me...how about you take one of me now?” Noctis asked. Your camera was sitting on the coffee table. You began to reach for it, as Noctis did the same. You two touch hands and you feel a flow of warmness through your body. Your heart rate quickens.

Noctis freezes and slowly holds your hand. 

_He just made a move. No way! ___

__“Uhh....” You gasped in shock._ _

__“Is this okay....?” Noctis glanced up at you. You feel his thumb stroke the side of your hand it feels so good. His hand is large, warm and little rough from using weapons you didn’t mind at all._ _

__“Y-Yeah....this is new...” You blurted._ _

__“It is...” Noctis scooted closer to you._ _

__

__“But I think I know how the spell broke...you said you loved me...and I...” Noctis stumbled on his words. He was having a difficult time expressing his feelings._ _

__“I said it back inside my head, because I felt it. You’ve showed me everything and..I can’t help it the way I feel for you...” Noctis blushed heavily._ _

__You squeezed his hand, you feel dizzy._ _

__“This isn’t a joke right?” You blinked._ _

__Noctis squeezed your hand back.  
“No it isn’t I’m serious...I know it’s crazy but I’ve connected to you....” He mumbled shyly._ _

__It was a little crazy, because he was just a cat few days ago, there has already been a friendship built between you two. Now he was there in front of you human form. You thought how beautiful he was inside and out. You couldn’t deny your feelings. Love was strange._ _

__“Wow this is a lot to take in...I-I mean obviously I do care about you a lot...but you’re a prince...even though I don’t mind. But what about everyone else? I’m just some modern woman trying to make a living...” You explained as your heart rate quicken._ _

__

__Noctis shook his head._ _

__“So what? That’s what makes you special you’re _you _. I don’t care about none of that. I could even help you...I mean I did just offered you a job....” Noctis bit down his lower lip, he was staring at yours.___ _

____“Feels like a dream...I’ll take it though...” You glanced up, still holding hands with the prince. There’s a lot of tension in the room._ _ _ _

____Noctis leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His lips are soft and moist; fitting perfectly with yours. You both have never kissed before, the kiss is a little out of sync with pace at first. You move your lips more as you feel he releases your hand. Only to move his arm around you to hold you. You both get the hang of kissing down pretty quick._ _ _ _

____You both part lips panting to catch your breaths. Noctis is smiling like he just caught the biggest fish or prize. You blush deeply and smile back._ _ _ _

____“So also...I take it you’re my girlfriend now?” Noctis asked as he gently squeezed your shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Yes and you’re my prince.” You smiled._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked my idea of Noctis being turned into a cat. But how did get he turned into one anyways? If I get more motivated I’ll add another chapter with answers and more.


End file.
